All The Pretty Girls
by Moon Shawdow's Saint
Summary: I noticed noone ever wrote stories about the band fun. and decided to change that. It was just a night at the airport when the members of fun. insist on going to Alicia's car and getting dinner. a bit Cliche. contains fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack anotoff story**

I pulled my best friend's driveway with fun. blasting through my speakers. I turned it down quickly knowing her father would be pissed if he heard it again. He really _hated_ that band. Oh well… Laci was my only friend that liked fun. as a band and not just 'We Are Young'. Since the band was playing a show tomorrow and we can't go we decided to try and see them at the airport.

"Yes, dad! I _do_ have my toothbrush!" I heard Laci scream. She told her dad she would be spending the night at my house because, well, who knows when their flight would come in?

She hopped into my civic and I backed out of the driveway. FUN, FUN, FUN! Lookin forward t the weekend –she stopped singing and started laughing.

"Don't! Don't say anything! Just let it be…" I said.

"Fine, dude" she said "Be that way."

"I will be that way!" I cried. "I am Alicia freakin Kord! I WILL be that way!"

"Fine…" Laci sighed. "We still get the opportunity to meet fun."

"Yeah… Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked. She nodded for me to go on. "Can you refrain from telling them they're hot?" I begged.

"KILLJOY!" She started to yell. I interrupted. "It's just weird! You know! Be like 'Oh! I'm your biggest fan! And you're soooo sexy!'" I said in a mock high voice.

"Well they are…" she pouted.

"Don't you think that may get on their nerves? Or make them feel as though people only like them for their looks instead of their music?" I asked. She frowned.

"I mean…. I guess. If that were US, I would get tired of it."

"Exactly!" I smiled because we pulled into the airport parking deck. That took a lot less time than I remembered.

"YAY! We're here!" Laci jumped out of my car and turned suddenly. "How are we supposed to find them?" she asked again. I pulled up the fun. website and checked the show listings.

"They're coming from Canada… To Atlanta… So we go to the north terminal." I concluded.

We found the North wing and sat down.

"So… We just sit here?" Laci aksed.

"Yeah… pretty much. We can go to the bathroom and stuff but someone should probably be here in case they come out while the other is gone."

"humph." She grunted "I'm gonna go get a pretzel." With that she stood up and left.

That gave me some time to just sit. Who could do that? Not me… I got out my notebook and a pencil and began to draw. By the time Laci had returned I had started drawing Nate Ruess's features.

"I knew Nate was your favorite!" Laci screamed. I looked over at her and gave her a glare. There was a dark line through his right eye now.

"Thanks, dip wad." I mumbled to her.

"It's not my fault I'm ADHD!" Laci argued.

"You're right! It wouldn't be, but you're NOT actually ADHD!" I steamed. She shrunk back and mumbled a 'fine'. I went back to drawing. About an half an hour later I was finished. It looked pretty good… there was still no sign of the guys from fun.

**45 minutes later**

We had been here for... an hour and a half. I began to draw again because Laci had fallen asleep in her chair. She looked peaceful…That's when I saw it.

Had… Andrew Dost just stuck his head out of the bathroom door? I must be seeing things… All the sudden a guy with a really curly Mohawk walked out with sunglass- WAIT. THAT'S JACK ANTONOFF. No one else could have a haircut like that. It wouldn't have worked on anyone else. A guy with sandy locks came out next, Andrew, and then a light brown haired man, Nate. This was it… They were trying to avoid suspicion so I woke Laci and gave the signal that meant 'I think I see them… Wait here'

I casually strolled. "Hey Brian!" I said hugging Nate. I saw him give Jack and Andrew a look.

"James" I said shaking Jack's hand. "and Andy!" I said hugging. They all looked confused and I just said quietly, "I noticed you guys trying to blend in… I thought someone calling you by different names may make people think you _weren't _having a "fun" time." I said winking on the word 'fun'.

"Hey, " Jack hesitated

"Alicia." I filled him in.

"How you been, Leesh?" Jack started walking with his arm around my waist. I blushed a tiny bit as I gave Laci a signal to walk behind us as I answered.

"Ah, you know! Just craziness." I said, still not really believing what I had done and how they just played along. It was… kind of amazing. Andrew must have seen someone pointing.

"Hey, uh, Brian, James? How about we go ahead to Leesh's car?" Andrew said fastly. I love how they picked up immediately on my nickname. And... Wait! They wanted to go to MY car? MY CAR?

"Yeah!" Jack and Nate both responded. They actually wanted to go to my car…. Oh my god…

We got their bags and went to well…. My car.

"DUDE!" Andrew yelled as he jumped up and down. "I ALWAYS WANTED ONE!"

"He likes…. Civics…" Jack said over to me.

"We're drawing a lot of attention to ourselves…" Nate stated. I popped the trunk and they all gave a look of gratefulness and threw their bags inside. Nate and Andrew immediately climbed into the back seat.

"You guys could've sat in the front…" I said quietly.

"Can I?" Jack asked almost just as quietly.

"Yeah, dude. Totally." He sat down and looked back at the other two. He sighed and got out his phone.

Laci came up to the car not too soon after. She saw jack in the front raised an eyebrow but jumped in the back also.

"So… Um… What do we do now?" I asked to no one in General.

Nate piped up then. "Maybe we should go to a hotel or something?"

"I don't want to go 'home' just yet." Andrew said. Jack agreed and I was kind of happy.

"So then what do we do?" Nate asked

"Well… I'm hungry." Jack stated "And we have someone who lives around here"

I interrupted him. _Whoa, I just interrupted Jack Antonoff…. Whoa. _

"I'm from the suburbs…"

"We have someone with a GPS." He corrected himself. Eh, he won there.

"WOO!" Andrew shouted and threw his hands in the air.

"Well… What kind of food do you guys like?" I asked.

"MEAT!" Andrew shouted. "ORGANIC!" Nate yelled. "I'm cool with whatever." Jack said calmly.

Laci hadn't said anything. I looked back and she was curled up on Nate.

"Um… Nate?" I asked reluctantly. "Yeah?" he answered like nothing was going on.

"Why is Laci laying in your lap?"

"Oh!" He gasped "Well… she was asleep against the door and then she fell the other way and then… Yeah. That's how we got HERE." He said pointing down.

"Well… okay then… BUCKLE UP!" I yelled. I didn't want a ticket. They all did as I said. Good…. then drove to a local burrito shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

This chick, Alicia, was pretty cool. I don't know why I played along when she randomly approached us but I'm glad I did. I had only known her for an hour but she was becoming a close friend.

**Alicia POV**

"This is awesome." Andrew said with a smile. "My wife would probably kill me if she knew but… whatever." He smiled larger as he bit his burrito.

Laci's face fell and no one but I noticed.

"Hey, I've gotta visit the restroom. Atlanta's a pretty big place so… buddy system?" I asked implying that Laci should come with. Laci and Jack both stood up.

"I know girl with girl, but I have to go, too…" Jack said nervously.

"Dude, it's cool." I said. "You don't have to have a reason."

Jack breathed a sigh of… relief? I'm not sure.

As soon as we got into the bathroom Laci screamed. "What? What I'd do? I didn't make ANY comments about their physical _elements._"

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you about that face you made when Andrew said he was married." I explained carefully. Laci was pretty scary when she was mad, anyway.

"It wasn't because I like him! I just didn't want his wife to be upset because of us." She cried.

"I'm sorry. I had no faith in you." I laughed. "Better learn." We laughed.

As we walked out of room Jack was standing there. I gave him a look and he just shrugged.

"Buddy System." We walked to the table silently.

"You guys are actually kinda awesome." Nate said once we were back. "Ever since Some Nights was released we haven't any fun but the shows."

Laci started to giggle but we all glared at her before she could.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you guys didn't shake me off and insist I was some crazy person." I said nervously. Maybe they did think I was crazy and were just being nice.

"Naw." Jack turned his head "We _knew_ you were a crazy person but you seemed cool." They laughed. "Not really. I was grateful. James is a good name for me!" I smiled.

"I don't want the good times to end, man." Andrew sighed putting his arms behind his head.

I pulled out my phone and waved it.

"Ooooh!" Andrew said reaching for it. "Can I put my number in here?" He said with excitement. I don't know why he was so excited. He was the celebrity here.

"Sure…." I said. His face fell.

"You don't want my number, do you?" he said sadly, trying to give the phone back. "This always happens. I'm famous so I can't be friends with people. I'm normal too, you know?" He tossed the phone to me and began walking out the store. His legs were longer than mine so it took me some time to catch up but when I did I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave one of the biggest hugs I've ever given.

He was shocked at first but eventually hugged back.

"I _do_ want your number because I _do_ want to be friends with you. It's just that I felt like some annoying fan girl that you were just being nice to. I didn't realize that you _actually_ wanted to be friends. I would LOVE to be friends with you, I just didn't want to come off as obnoxious and… well… fangirly." I said with my arms still wrapped around his waist and looking up at him.

"No. No," he said hugging me again. "Not at all. I just really wanted to be friends with someone who wasn't famous, wasn't full of themselves, was just…. Normal."

I handed him my phone and he programmed his number in. This was crazy. Not only did I have dinner with fun., had Andrew Dost' number, but also had just hugged him for like, 10 minutes straight. This was crazy.

We walked back into 'La Burrito' with some strange looks from Nate and Laci and a very upset Jack.

"Andrew! You're MARRIED!"" Jack quietly roared.

"And?" Andrew said confused.

"Jack…" I walked quietly to him. "I think that you think something other than what did happened. Can we go to the car and explain there?"

"We're drawing attention to the members of a famous band no one has recognized yet." I quietly added.

"This better being a freakin _amazing_ explanation." He shouted in the car.

"Jack nothing happened but me hugging Andrew to calm him down." I said. I had upset two members of one of my favorite band in less than an hour. "Granted it was _long_ hug but nothing else. I was comforting him because I had hurt him. Because you guys are one of my favorite bands I couldn't stand seeing any of you hurt, _especially_ if _I _hurt you."

His face was still contorted as if unconvinced.

"Jack" Nate started, "I saw them from the side, Nothing happened. They hugged, they talked, Andrew did something with a phone. That was it."

"You know I couldn't do anything to hurt Jill, either." **(a/n: I don't know Andrew's wife's name. I can change it if you leave it in the review)**

Jack's face relaxed after Andrew said that. Even I could hear the love in his voice.

"Jack," I looked straight in his eyes "Like I said. Crazy fan, here remember? I knew Andrew was happily married and I would not do anything to interfere with that."

"okay…" He had this transfixed look in his eyes… Like he was hypnotized.

"So… What hotel are you guys staying in?" I asked changing the subject.

Nate put the information into my GPS and we drove down the road.

"Hey guys, can you guys unload? I want to apologize alone to Alicia. I can get my bag but you guys go on ahead." Jack said while I pulled into a parking space.

Adlibbed affirmatives came from the others as they got out.

"Listen, I'm sorry about-" Jack started.

"Don't." I sputtered. "If anything it was wrong for me to just do that. I shouldn't" I was interrupted this time.

"Now you shut up." Jack stated "It's cool. It's just that when I was a teenager my best friend and I walked in on his Dad having an affair and I'm just sensitive. Okay?" Jack finished. I just nodded. His face was really close to mine and I hadn't noticed His bright green eyes. '_snap out of it.' _I thought. '_famous guitar player! It's cause of stupid people like you that he feels awkward around women!'_

"And… um. Can I ask you a quick, weird, personal question?" Jack asked quickly.

"Sure." I said smoothly showing no signs of my thoughts. "Shoot."

"Are…Are you…" Jack stuttered.

"Am I what?" I laughed

"Are you a lesbian?" the words quick from his mouth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. That was stupid… I'm stupid." He said really quickly.

"Jack!" I yelled. He looked at me funny. "Stop it. You're not stupid! It's not a problem. I promise! And no, I'm not. It's fine that you asked though. I've got no beef with them or any other type of people. Unless of course they've got beef with me. _Then_ I've got a problem." I finished and he laughed.

"Okay." He looked kind of disappointed.

"Why the long face?" I asked. "Nothing, everything's good."

"Jack Antonoff! You're not leaving this car until I get the truth!" I shouted locking the doors.

"Okay, mom." Jack said through a laugh. "It's just that I get really awkward around girls who aren't lesbian because… What if they think I'm hitting on them or if they're hitting on me? What if it's awkward? I mean if they're not into guys none of that happens, right?"

"Yeah, that seems right. The same reason is why every girl needs a gay best friend. They never just want to see their boobs, so they can tell us whether we actually look nice." I said with a laugh.

"So you won't come on to me?" Jack asked as we got out of the car.

"Nope. Not unless you're just _begging_ for my affection." I said sarcastically.

"I don't have to beg, sweety! How could _anyone_ resist THIS?" he said gesturing to his torso and strutting through the parking lot.

I bust out laughing and kicked his suitcase.

"Hey!" he shouted. "This is expensive, yo!"

"Please." I said. "It's just an Obi Wan Kenobi suitcase."

"JUST an Obi Wan Kenobi suitcase? JUST AND OBI WAN KENOBI SUITCASE? I THINK NOT, MY FRIEND!"

"You're right. It's more than that. It's an amazing, collector's edition, _very sexy_ Obi Wan Kenobi suitcase." I said.

"Thank you!" Mr. Antonoff said proudly. I just walked ahead and stuck up my middle finger and heard a snort from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

I walked up to the front desk of the hotel.

"Excuse me? Can you please tell me what room 'Brian Mercury' is saying in?" I said trying to be as charming as possible while using these stupid names so I didn't have to show I.D.

"May I ask your relation?" the clerk asked politely.

I hesitated and decided to just answer honestly since we were using aliases. "Band mate…"

"Oh really?" She said turning to the computer. "What band?"

She looked pretty preppy…. "Nickelback." I answered and Alicia snorted.

The clerk's face lit up excitedly. "Wow! Room 1114, by the way. Can I get your autograph?"

"No. I'm not really in Nickelback." I said and turned away. "Pop fans these days… Don't even know band members."

"You know…" Alicia said in a whisper, "You're _in_ a pop _band._"

"HEY! AM NOT! We're an alternative band that just crossed over! And we didn't decide on that!" I yelled.

"Whatever, Mr. Number One single." She had a point.

We walked into the elevator and Alicia pressed the '11' button.

I loved how she didn't seem to care that I was a celebrity and would still mess with me.

We were only on floor 2… I leaned over suddenly and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed shocked… I pulled away quickly.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry! That was stupid. Dude that was stupid! I'm so sorry! I don't usually do that!" The power went out randomly. It wasn't even storming….

"Jack…" Alicia started. It was dark but I knew her face was covered in disgust.

"Don't. I know I'm a douchebag. I didn't mean to do that!" I said sinking to the floor.

"Jack!" Alicia yelled again and I just looked, the best I could, at her. "I… I liked it."

My face contorted. "Wha? How… How is that possible? You said you weren't gonna come on to me…" I said confused.

"You're right… I did say that. Just because I promised that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to come onto you." She said.

The lights came back on but I saw her press the 'stop' button. She came over to where I was sitting.

"_Begging _for my affection…" she trailed off and kissed me again.

**A few minutes later**

"We shouldn't be doing this…" I said between kisses.

"And why," kiss. "Jack," kiss. "Is that?" she looked at me.

"Because I'm, like… 10 years older than you." I said.

"Look how much I care." She said kissing me even more.

"Besides, it's not like we're gonna go any farther than kissing." She _defiantly _had a point there.

We made out for about 10 more minutes before she pulled away again.

"The others are probably wondering where we are." Alicia said breathing heavily.

"Yeah," I stood up, helping Alicia up too. "Blame it on the power outage."

"Agreed. Are we going to tell what happened?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

"I don't know… Are we, like, a thing?" she was still nervous. I walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"If you want to be." I said pulling back.

"Well… You guys are on tour… I don't want to interfere with anything… I'm sure there's girls _a lot_ prettier than me and if you want to-"

"All the pretty girls can't measure to you" I sang the verse from 'All The Pretty Girls' to reassure her.

"You don't mean it…" she laughed.

"I think I do…" I said pulling her into my arms. "Besides, I'm never this smooth. Even if I tried I couldn't do it again. I'm always weird around girls, and well. Not many people find me attractive."

"I think I do." She said smiling.

"You're cheesy." I said poking her.

"You're the one who kissed me!" she cried.

"You, however," I said waggling my finger "Are the one who stopped an elevator, nearly impregnated me, and I'm a man, _and_ convinced me to date a girl a _hell _of a lot younger than me."

"Oh come on!" she smiled. "You're only… 26? I would say 26 and I'm 17! That's not too bad…

And wait! Did you say we were dating?"

I started to deny when she kissed me _again._ This elevator has seen A LOT of kissing tonight.

"You did. You said we were dating! And I liked the sound of it." She laughed. _I liked the sound of her laugh…_ _I'm really corny. I just met her and I'm already turning into a romantic._

"You know what my mother would say if she met you, right?" I said pulling her against me. _She feels like she's meant to be in my arms…_

"No… No I don't." Alicia said puzzled.

"Nothing while you were still around, but as soon as you left she would be asking why you weren't' Jewish." I said smiling as I kissed her and pressed the button so the elevator would start again. I could feel her smile through the kiss.

"Is that a problem, Antonoff?"

"Not for me…" I said stepping out of the elevator with my arms around Alicia's waist.

"Fondling in the elevator…" some elder woman muttered as she stepped in.

"If only you knew!" I yelled as the door closed. The face that woman made…

Alicia punched then punched me in the stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled in pain.

"For you making people think I'm a whore!" She yelled back.

"I'm sorry…" I trailed "I really didn't mean to..."

"That's what you said about our first kiss, too…" Alicia giggled.

"I meant it about the old lady…" I said bending down for another kiss. Luckily no one walked out during that.

We settled for linking our hands and walked to 1114.

"Are we telling them?" I asked Alicia.

"I don' think we should. They would probably think it was stupid and tell you that you were making a mistake." She said back with a hint of sadness.

"Hey. You know that we're not making a mistake. And if you don't want them to know yet I'm good with that. Whatever makes you feel best. I also want you to know that I'm not doing this for a piece of tail. I want someone that's a friend, I can tell my secrets to, have fun with, spend hours with doing nothing in pajamas, and love all at the same time. Most importantly? I want you…"

I could see the look in her sparkling blue eyes that she knew I meant it. She nodded.

"I want you to, Jack…" We stood and hugged for a long time.

"I never thought that I would ever actually meet you, and now…" She trailed off.

"Now what, Alicia?" I loved the sound her name… _You have got it sooo bad._ I thought

"Now I can call you mine." She looked like she was gonna cry. "Well not publicly, but I'm fine with that…"

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"They're tears of joy…"

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"Don't let go, jack! Don' let go!" She yelled the _titanic _line playfully but I still love her voice saying _my_ name.

"You're awesome." I sighed setting her down and knocking on the door.

Andrew came to the door quickly. "Finally! We were worried you guys died!"

"Why would we have died..?" I asked and looked at the TV. There were severe thunder storm warning all over Atlanta and Tornado watches everywhere.

"So _that's _why the elevator stopped!" Alicia said with huge relief. "Told ya, Jack."

"Come on, Laci. We gotta go home." Alicia said motioning for the door.

"Whoa! Guys, look out this window. I don't think _anyone_ should go_ anywhere._" Nate exclaimed.

She walked to the window, "I'm sure I can' be that… bad." She finished as I saw the flood.

"Okay. Fine. Laci, come on. We've got to go get a room." Alicia stated.

"Um, no." I said. "_That_ is not happening. You guys will stay here with us. No insane fan that helps us escape a ton of paparazzi, makes sure I'm not bored for 45 minutes in a broken elevator" _okay, she kept me a lot more than 'not bored' for only _30_ minutes _"is incredibly awesome, is not going to have to pay for a room in the freakin Hilton because of a storm."

"There's only 3 beds..." Alicia said.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said defiantly.

"Fine!" she shouted. "But ONLY if my mom says I can say in a hotel!"

"Okay." I said. "Cool with me."

"How old is she?" Nate whispered in my ear.

"17." I said back. "And no. You're dating my sister so don't even try it."

"Naw, it wasn't like that. But she has to call her mom… you know."

"What'd you guys even _do_ for 45 minutes?" Nate asked. I didn't hear suspicion…

"Mostly talked." I said easily. _Let's just say we spoke with our mouths… not many words though._

"About what?" Nate snorted, "Golf?"

"Naw, dude. A lot about hobbies," _that's a way to put it. _"Fun, why it shouldn't be doing what it did, and such." I was trying not to lie…

"What's 'it'? What was 'it' doing?" Nate said confused.

"Oh! The elevator malfunctioning." I said smoothly.

"Yes mom. Yes ma'am, I promise. Got it. Yes ma'am. I promise. Absolutely. I love you, too. Bye."

I snorted. "Were you guys going over the Constitution?"

Alicia shot daggers through me with her eyes. "No. She was making sure I was safe."

"Well doesn't Laci have to call her parents?" Nate asked.

"I was gonna sleep over at Alicia's."

Nate nodded, Andrew yawned, and I… was excited.

"Crap!" Alicia exclaimed. I gave her a questioning look, "I don't have any pajamas." She said simply.

"S'okay. You can wear…." I walked to my suitcase "A t-shirt…" I threw it at her and she caught it. "And a pair of shorts?" I handed them to her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Running shorts, not undershorts." Her face got really scared then.

"Just cleaned." I added and her face relaxed. "I'll go sit these in the bathroom."

I walked into the restroom and sat the clothes on the counter.

We all sat and watched TV for a while. By the time a commercial featuring 'We Are Young' came on Nate, Andrew, and Laci were already asleep in the beds.

Alicia went to the bathroom and signaled me to follow.

After a few moments I did, just in case anyone was actually awake.

"Took you long enough." Alicia whispered pulling me by my t-shirt towards her and pressed her lips to mine.

"You'd think you owned me the way you kiss me." I smiled.

"Or maybe I'm just a girlfriend who wants some of her boyfriend?" Man I liked the sound of that word when she was talking about me.

I pulled her even closer and sunk down to the floor.

"We just met a few hours ago." She said.

"I know. I'm not going there. I just wanted to have you on my lap."

"Oh I know you're not going there. I wouldn't let you. I was just saying that it's a little crazy how I feel about you, yet I've only known you for a day." She said nervously.

"Question… How long have you been a fan?" I asked.

"Since… 2009. 3 years." She said quietly.

"Then you've had 3 years to get a feel for my personality, looks and, stuff."

"Well, what about you?" she asked.

"Please! If anyone had the experiences I've had with you they would fall for you in a matter of days."

"Is that a promise?" She said wide-eyed.

"I can't tell… It's defiantly a possibility." I said kissing her softly.

She ran her hands through my hair, deepening the kiss and I only returned the favor.

"I think I'm already about half way there." I whispered.

Alicia looked at me crazily. "You don't mean that. I know you don't." I looked at her like she was insane. "You're in a famous band, and none of this is real… It can't be." She tried to walk away but I stood up and pulled her into my arms again. I turned her to face me and sat on the toilet seat. Yeah, I know. Ooh! The toilet seat! How romantic! But it was simplest.

"Listen to me, Alicia." Her head was turned away, "I can't make you look at me, but I can talk and hopefully, you'll listen. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time and I'm so happy I found it again. The fact it's happened so quick, in my mind, means it's more genuine.

This feeling is not me thinking that I've been with someone for so long that I _have_ to love them. This is real, genuine, _wanting_ to be with you. If you don't feel the same way I understand. Tell me now so I don't let this feeling get any deeper." Her head had turned more to me now and I wiped a tear away.

"If you don't _want_ it to get any deeper then _please_, just _tell_ me. I will go buy another room, or drive you home, or whatever you want but first I have to _know._" I finished and wiped more tears away.

"Jack, I _want_ to get to know you. I _want_ to kiss you and want to believe you want the same. I don't _want_ to leave. I want to know that I'm not just another fan that you're gonna bang and leave."

"Okay, now that was once in Memphis!" I said trying to make her laugh, but all I go was a small smile.

"That was a joke. I've had one serious relationship before and she left me. Knowing how it feels to actually care and knowing how it feels to have someone just not be there in the morning is enough to keep me from _ever_ jus 'banging and leaving' as you so eloquently put it."

She laughed that time.

"Ah, there's that laugh I love!"

"You've only heard it a few times…"

"Let's see… I heard it probably 9 times a dinner, twice in the elevator, thrice while watching television, and once in here. That's… 15 times. They say you have todo something 3 times before you love it, so really, I love it 4 times over."

"Jack?" Alicia whispered into my neck.

"Yes, sweet darling?"

"Did you mean any of that?"

"Every word."

She looked me in the eyes and I was so overcome right then…

I kissed her with all I had and more. It felt so right and so perfect in every way. I pulled us onto the floor and kissed her over and over.

I know I had only met her technically yesterday but… I never wanted to let her go.

I rolled over so she was lying on top of me she was still kissing back.

"We can't." she breathed.

"You keep saying that... I'd be content with this forever. I don't want to go any farther right now."

She smiled into the kiss, "I'd love to not go any farther right now.

We stayed like that for a long time. About an hour, actually.

It's kinda gross when you think about it… Just being in a bathroom for 2 hours.

"Go." Alicia said to me.

"Are we going to do that again?" I asked miserably.

"I meant so I could put your clothes on! Okay, that sounded weird…. Go!"

"Fine! Fine…" I walked out the door hands raised. I grabbed a pillow and curled up in the floor.

A few minutes later Alicia came out of the bathroom.

"You fool…" she said.

"What? What'd I do this time?" I demanded

"Get off the floor, monkey."

"I'm a monkey, now?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I like monkeys, and the way your hair is cut, which I also love, makes your ears look like monkey ears. Monkey."

"Fine. But why do I have to get up? I was comfortable."

"Well you still got up, didn't' you? And you'll be more comfortable, trust me."

She walked over to her and Laci's king size and climbed in.

"Why would watching you go to sleep be comfortable?" I asked blankly.

"The idea was that you would get in, too and hold me till we feel asleep."

"Well in that case…" I said climbing under the covers and cuddling against Alicia.

"You know… I'm not usually attracted to buff guys…"Alicia yawned.

"Whataya mean?" I didn't' get the joke.

"C'mon, Jack. You've got serious muscle in those arms. I kinda like it."

"Probably from playing guitar so much." I yawned, too.

"I dunno… It seems as though you've got a very large muscle right in the groin area…" Alicia said smiling.

I blushed. "You're just imagining that…"

"Oh no, that's not imagination. That's totally real."

"Dude, you're just so mean!" I got up and went to the bathroom silently.

**a/n: I couldn't help it. It had to happen… Were some parts too much? Was it rushed? Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first 'love' story per say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

I'm 100 percent sure that I am the most corny, lovesick, out of character person in the world right now.

"I don't wanna leave you!" I whined to Alicia.

"Well if we're being honest I don't want you to leave me." She said to me.

"I know were on tour and all…. And that I only met you yesterday but damn, Alicia."

"What?" She said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"We have to leave tonight." I said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah.. yeah but we can still talk and stuff. Text, Skype, call…" She trailed off.

"I won't be able to do this, though…" I whispered as I bent down and kissed her sweetly.

"Nope…" she breathed.

_Ah, the wonders of backstage. _I thought as I snaked my arm around her waist.

"I can _guarantee _that you'll be visited by me." I smiled.

"Won'tthat be a little suspicious?" She asked me a little nervously.

"Well, yeah…. About that…" Alicia gave me a look I didn't understand

. _Well the plan is that I'll get to spend a lot more time with her… so I'll know all then looks_ I thought happily.

"I know that this is right, so if it was okay with you, we could tell the guys?" I sputtered thinking she wouldn't want to.

"Absolutely." She answered surly. "I would actually love that." My face relaxed and a smile spread across my face.

"The thought occurred to me last night as I fell asleep that I didn't care what anyone else thought because I knew it wasn't a mistake."

"My god you're amazing." I leant down and kissed her.

"This is awkward!" Nate said turning away.

I pulled back and looked at Alicia.

"I would like to… But we need to go talk to Nate and Andrew."

"Yeah… That _was _in celebration of telling them…" I muttered.

"What? You have to reason to kiss me now?" Alicia asked playfully.

"Oh trust me... I don't." I near growled pushing Alicia into a room and against a wall.

We had an hour till we went on stage…..

**30 minutes later - Alicia's POV**

"We've got to stop doing that!" I said looking in the mirror.

"Don't act like you didn't love it." Jack said draping his arms around my neck and lightly kissing my head.

"No… I did but it's kind of bad to just make out in a room for 30 minutes." I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right… But I don't think I'm ready to quit that habit." Jack whispered in my ear.

"Anyway!" I shouted, "We _were_ gonna tell Andrew and Nate about something…" I trailed off hinting him to go to the door.

"They don't have to know!" Jack said gleefully.

"Okay, see _this_ is how I got to know you!" I cried walking to the door.

"What? I don't get it!" Jack still shouted.

"You always acted like this in interviews and stuff…. It's the first impression I got."

"Oops?" he asked.

"No, not oops! I like _both_ your personalities." I smiled. We were almost to the dressing room.

"Well… I do tend to turn all sappy and love sick." He said lightly.

"More like kiss hungry!" I laughed. "It's like that's all you want to do…"

"Do… Do you want me to tone it down?" He asked quietly

"No! No I love kissing you, 'cause it's amazing, but we do it a lot… Not that I'm complaining."

I reached up and kissed him, _again_, until Andrew opened the door and saw us.

His face… was like a dog had stuck its tongue in his… well, let's not give you that mental image.

"Andrew. Please, go back onto the room." I said carefully.

"But you, Jack, my water, wait…"

"Andrew." I interrupted him, "Go into the room."

Jack turned him around and walked him into the room.

"Oh good, you're both here." Jack said happily.

"Yeah… What was up in the hallway earlier?" Nate asked calmly.

"We were celebrating what we had just decided we were going to tell you."

"Okay… well sit down and spill." He said.

Jack looked at me expectantly.

"What? I have to tell?" I shouted realizing. "Why?!"

"Because, you look nervous and you haven't said anything." He said like a know-it-all.

"And you might get a prize later…" He whispered in my ear.

"Jack and I are dating!" I shouted quickly.

"Okay, cool." Nate said getting up. "Want some water?"

"You're not… gonna ask us any questions, tell us we're rushing into things, lecture me about our age difference, anything?" Jack questioned.

"Well… I mean, if you want me to. I mean, I'm dating you're sister and when that started you totally understood. What is the age difference, anyway?

"Um… 9 years?" I said shakily.

"Oh. Okay." Nate said collectedly.

"Bro, that's gross." Andrew said finally coming to his senses.

"Bite me." Jack snapped.

"Are you rushing into things? I mean, I don't know. All I know is that you're going out and you've kissed." Nate hesitated. "That _is_ all of you've done, right?"

I looked at Jack nervously.

"Oh my go-

"No!" I stopped Nate. "No! I mean…. We've made out…" Nate glared. "A few times…"

"Dude! How many times is a 'few'?" Nate yelped.

Jack and I looked at each other "Twice a few minutes ago," Nate's face. "Last night… and the elevator…" Nate's glare then could've killed us. "Four." We said in unison.

"Whatya mean 'in the elevator?'" He shot.

"Well" I started, "We were in the elevator, Jack kissed me," I loved the way jack blushed… "And as he was apologizing the power went out, and I kissed him again and then…." Now I was blushing. "Then we made out for like… 30 minutes." I finished insanely embarrassed.

"Okay, I _know_ that no one can make out for 30 minutes straight." Nate said trying to find a hole in our story.

"Well… we said… stuff." Jack said.

"Stuff? Like what?" Nate snorted.

"Um… like "we shouldn't do this." Jack said.

Nate just glared… again.

"And um… why not? Just kissing.." I trailed.

"Oh! And then I brought up age!" Jack said proudly.

"And then I said 'look how much I care!"

"That was about it." Jack settled.

"Wow…" Nate sighed. "Well… do you guys like… love each other?"

"We just met each other." Jack and I said. "Maybe." We said again.

I looked at Jack as he looked at me.

"I need some air." We both said again. "You can go." again? "We could go together..."

Jack suggested before I could.

"Sounds good."

"We'll be back." In unison one more time!

"That was weird." I sighed grabbing Jack's hand.

"Could've been worse."

"Yeah… yeah it could've." I hesitated for a moment. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes." He whispered.

I turned him towards me and wrapped his arms around myself.

"I'm just hoping you did, too." He whispered into the night.

"I did…" he looked down at me.

"You know, I met you a few days ago, and this is crazy, but-

"I already have your number, and I will call you, baby." We laughed at that for a while and he held me.

"Fun. on in 3!" Some stage worker shouted.

Jack leaned down and kissed me since I was only up to his chin.

"Go… Make people smile." I said giving him a light push.

"I" He seemed to stop and say something different… "I'll see you in a few?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, babe." He smiled and ran back.

"Don't leave me…" He whispered cradling my face for a moment.

"GO!"

"Okay!" he said waving his hands around in the air.

"I was afraid you were going to leave!" Jack said running up to me after the show.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" I joked.

We were in the backstage room and a fan ran in and pulled her shirt up.

"Oh My God! Jack! Please, sign me!" she yelped crazily, completely ignoring me.

"I'm sorry, no. I don't do that, nor do I sign crazy people, nor do I look at females' body parts when I don't even know them. Especially, when my girlfriend is sitting right next to me."

The girl just stared as though she couldn't believe she had been turned down.

"Be gone!" Jack yelled making the shooing motion as I died of laughter into his chest.

After all the other fans had gone I looked up from my spot on Jack's lap.

"What were you saying before you had to go on stage?"

"Um…"

"Jack. Stop being nervous around me. I was just some fan that is now dating her favorite member of her favorite band. If anyone should be nervous, it would be me. Spill."

"What other bands do you like?" Jack asked randomly.

"I know that's not the real question, but My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Asking Alexandria, Avenged Sevenfold, Of mice and men, Foster the people, Foo Fighters and such."

"You're a rocker?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Why'd you think you were my favorite?" We laughed together for minute.

"Now what were you really saying?" I demanded turning serious.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I said I love you…"

"A bit louder? I can't hear you…"

"I SAID I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUU! HEAR ME NOWWWWW?"

"I heard you all 3 times but I wanted to hear it more."

Jack looked offended.

"It's only because… I LOOOVE YOOU TOOOOOOO!" I yelled at him.

I didn't care if everyone was staring, I began the kiss slowly and Jack deepened it until everyone just left the room.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I only love you more." He whispered.

"We're crazy."

"Yeah…. I like crazy." Jack sighed.

"What would our mothers say?" I sighed as well.

"They'd be equally disappointed." Jack replied funnily. "Both because how quick we have come to love and secondly because I'm going to be seen as a creepy pedophile and cradle robber by the world from now on."

"Well as Maria said in 'The Sound of Music' look how many f's I give!"

"I don't think she ever said that…"Jack said confused.

"You're right, but someone did put a caption onto a photo of her dancing on a hill."

"It's settled…" Jack said as he picked me up and ran out of the building and onto the street. "I am absolutely, no doubt, _MADDLY _IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL! SHOUTING IT TO THE ROOFTOPS!

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ,ALICIA KORD!"

And with that he kissed my forehead and carried me to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

I breathed heavily. I really did not want to leave this town. Not only was the town amazing but Alicia was too.

We were in the hotel room and Leesh was gathering her things.

"Okay… I have everything. Good to go." She said to me.

I saw my shorts and shirt and looked at her strangely.

"What about your pajamas?"

"Those are yours, Jack. You leant them to me."

"Okay… But… I want you to have them." Alicia gave me a questioning look. "So while I'm… While I'm not with you…"

She nodded and walked over to where I was standing.

"I need to go home. My mom's expecting me…"

"Okay. Let's go." I nodded slinging her bag over my shoulder.

We walked down the hallway hand in hand and we got in the elevator the same old woman was eyeing us.

"I love you, Leesh." I said grinning.

"I love you too, Antonoff." She smiled back. The next thing that happened hit me in the face. Literally.

As I was leaning in to kiss her the old witch's purse hit my nose.

"Don't you start fondling in front of me!" She screamed.

My nose was gushing blood and Alicia apparently noticed.

"Oh my god! Jack! Are you okay, sweetie?" she near screamed. "Jack? Jack, you have to answer me!" she kissed me quickly, "Jack!"

"I'm sorry… I just _really_ wanted a kiss." Ths time Alicia punched me, but playfully.

The woman looked repulsed as Alicia pressed into my chest.

"Oh like you've never snuggled with a person you love." Alicia said as we walked out of the elevator.

"I love hearing you say that." I trailed off.

"What? Yelling at old ladies?!" Alicia shouted.

"No… Saying you love me." I grinned like a maniac.

"Well I'll keep saying it as long as you keep loving me back."

"Call me crazy, but I think that's gonna be a loooong time."

I put her stuff as well as my pajamas into her car and sat in the front seat.

We got about 10 minutes into the drive and I put my hand on the radio.

"Hey look, it's fun- WAIT! JACK! You're in my car!" she screamed

"Yeah... I assumed you knew that." I said confused.

"You're supposed to be at the hotel! Or in the bus! Not here!" She screamed again.

"No, I'm supposed to be where ever you are, however that's not gonna happen for a while so… Here I am!"

"It's okay… I can turn around." She sighed.

"No… No you can't. I want to ride with you and get you home. Laci left before the show so I think I can escort you home."

"It's a forty minute ride, Jack."

"And I don't care, Alicia."

"How are you gonna get back?"

"Cab." I answered

"Fine you persistent little ass." She laughed.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're my girlfriend and all I know is about your personality and the bands you like. I feel kind of bad for loving you and not knowing much about you."

""Well… I have a 100 in social studies! My best friend is Laci, obviously. I have an older sister in college and a younger brother who's 12. I play bass…."

"You play bass?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." She said with confidence. "It's one of my favorite hobbies."

"What else do you do?"

"I draw and I sing. Both I suck at." She laughed.

"Well, even if you suck at drawing and singing, I don't take issue."

"Okay. And the rest you'll just have to learn over time." Alicia said with a cheeky smile.

"I was gonna fake pout but I couldn't with someone so beautiful in the car with me." I said

The rest of the car ride was filled with random jokes and laughs.

"Hey, pull over right here?" I asked pointing at the gas station.

"Okay, why?" she asked pulling up to one of the front parking spaces.

"So I could do this again without being watched by little brothers and mothers." I said as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay, so have I told you that I love your hair?" I asked stupidly as Alicia drove more.

"Um, no." Alicia laughed, "Please, tell me what you love about it Mr. Antonoff."

"I love the shade of brown, I love the way it curls right there" I said lightly brushing the side of her hair, "I love the scent of shampoo, and most of all, I love how soft it is when I run my hands through it." I finished and both of us smiled.

"So… You basically just love what my hair naturally does?"

"Yeah…" I grinned, "I guess so."

"Well, I like the curly Mohawk." She said running her hand across my head with the other on the wheel.

"She turned into a driveway which I assumed was her house.

We kissed one last time before we got out of the car.

At first she looked at me strangely but the face turned to a smile.

However the smile disappeared as soon as we walked into the house.

"Ashley?" She sputtered nervously. "Bu—But wait…" Alicia started to shake so I just pulled her into my arms and started rocking her slowly.

"Shhh…' I cooed softly "Shh… It's all okay. It's alright.." I whispered still rocking her.

"No.. No it's not.. You're here and Ashley is here and what if"

"No." I whispered again. "It's all fine and nothing bad is going to happen.

"What is this?" The girl I assumed to be Ashley said almost evilly. "What's the slut gotten into now?" definitely evil.

I glared at her over Alicia's head still rocking back and forth.

"I wanna-

"Shut up. Shut up right now. I said calmly. "This girl is one of the most wonderful people I've ever met and I'm proud to call her mine. That being said, I don't let anyone speak to my girlfriend. Sister or not." I spat at her.

"C'mon, Alicia…" I said as I picked he up in my arms bridal style, "You've gotta tell me which room is yours."

She pointed at one still frightened.

"Okay.. Okay calm down. Everything's okay now, Ashley can't hurt you now…" I was still rocking her gently as I sat down on the bed. I kissed her forehead as I gently pulled back the sheets.

"I looked down to see Alicia asleep and lay her down.

"I love you…" I whispered pulling the covers over her body.

I walked down the hallway to see Ashley leaving. I looked over to a woman maybe 42 with hair the same color as Alicia's.

"Who are you?" she asked right away.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I know that was wrong of me to just barge up to Alicia's room and shout at your daughter and all, but"

"What? Why did you scream at Alicia?"

"I didn't…" I trailed off. "I yelled at Ashley."

"Oh please. She wasn't my daughter. That was my niece and she has been trouble since she was born."

"Oh… Okay." I nodded confused.

"And by the way, excuse my rudeness, but where is Alicia?" the woman asked.

"Upstairs in her bed… She fell asleep in my arms so I put her into bed."

"She… She fell asleep in your arms?" She asked shocked.

"Um… Yes?" I asked confused

"It sounded like she was having a panic attack…"

"She has panic attacks?" I was shocked…

"Yes, hun who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm… um, I know I shouldn't but can I ask who you are, first?" _failure!_

"I'm her mother. Are you hiding something?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'm the guitarist the band fun. Jack. You may have heard of us… probably not." _Do I tell her? Probably…_

"Oh! She really likes you guys! We Are Young, right?"

I chuckled a little "Yes ma'am."

"So… Can you tell me why you brought my daughter home and brought her out of a panic attack faster than anyone else has?"

"Um… The full story?"

"That'd be nice…" She said.

"It's long one…" I trailed.

"Jack. This is my daughter we're talking about. I need to know."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded as she walked to the living room with her coffee.

"Well… Um, me and the rest of the band were trying to get out of the airport unnoticed and Alicia walked up to us. She started talking to us by different names that way people would just think we were look alikes."

"She's very smart." Her mother said taking it in. "Continue."

"So then our keyboardist, Andrew, suggested we go to a car so we wouldn't be noticed, but none of us have a car with us since we're on tour and all so she took us to a food joint."

Her mother just looked at me.

"Well, we insisted that they stay and eat with us so then she did she took us back to our hotel.

And then while we were in the elevator it stopped… Once we got to the hotel room it was

storming really badly and there were tornadoes everywhere so we got her and her friend Laci a

room and then they of course came to the show."

"So where is Laci?" She asked suspiciously.

"She left right after the show."

"Why didn't Alicia?"

"Um… Well… You see…"

"Jack. You hesitating telling me is not helping your first impression."

"Well, I'm only hesitating because, well. I don't know why actually. I kinda think you're going to

mad at Alicia… I mean, you can yell at me, but I just don't want to see Alicia get in trouble…"

"I hear my name a lot in this conversation." Alicia said walking in slowly and sitting next to me.

_Thank you, so much_

"I'm trying to get this secret out of this man's mouth." Her mother said.

"Well… I wasn't sure if you would like it if I told her before you did." I said to Alicia.

"But… We're kind of dating." I finished finally.

Her eyes widened so much I was sure they would pop out.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "WHAT'D YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING?!_ W_HAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY

LITTLE GIRL?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LITTLE GIRL?"

_This wasn't going well… _I thought as she grabbed my shirt.

"What are you trying to do to my little girl?" she growled in my face. "Are you planning to ruin her like you've ruined every other girl you've ever met?" she spat.

"I've... I've only…dated a few girls…." I stuttered. "I… I would never, _ever_ try or want to hurt Alicia or any other girl." I finished with more confidence.

"So you're planning on leaving her?" She said without moving away.

"We've only been dating for a day, so if she wants to leave me, that's up to her. I'm not planning on leaving her, no."

She backed up then.

"Mom… Mom can we please talk about this in private?" Alicia asked almost to tears.

I stood up immediately and strode to her side. I pulled her in to my arms and talked to her like I did earlier.

"Shhh. S'okay, babe." I rested my chin on her head and held her.

The evil look in her mother's eyes faded and all they held were… I'm not sure. It wasn't sorrow… It was more like she was remembering something.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't realize that you were so…" She trailed off

"It's okay. I can see why you would react like that." I said still swaying gently "Most mothers wouldn't take kindly to a rockstar, even though I'm not a rockstar really, dating their daughter."

"Either way…" She trailed off. "How old are you, Jack?"

I looked down at Alicia and she nodded. "Um… 26..?" I mumbled.

Her mother's eyes spit for the second time that night but regulated quickly.

"That's gross." She said. I just stared at her.

"I- I mean. It's just-"

"Calm down, Jack." Alicia said as I let her go.

"I gotta go…" I whispered to Alicia, "Get back to the tour bus." She nodded her head as I stepped over to her mom.

I reached out my hand and she shook it. "I'm sorry. I know you probably will never like me, I know I'm older than Leesh, but… I respect her and I'm not planning on hurting her."

"Jack." She said with the same tone as Alicia, "Calm down. If you feel that way then I can't deny you guys to be happy."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you… Thank you so much. I have to go, though… I have to get back to the band."

I pulled out my phone and called a cab service. It arrived a little too quick for my liking.

I began walking out the door when I felt Alicia standing behind me. I turned when we were next to the cab.

"I don't wanna leave you." I said hugging her.

"You know I don't want you to leave me either… But hey! The happier it'll be when you return." She said smiling.

"I love you!" I grinned.

"As do I." she leaned up, but then swayed to the side.

"Are we doin this?" I asked feigning hurt. She was still moving around trying to get me to catch her.

"Yeah… Yeah we are." She cried as she ran around the car.

I chased her for a minute and then grabbed her, immediately pulling in for a kiss.

"Go Antonoff. I'll see you soon." Alicia said sassily.

"Fine. Push me away!" I laughed ducking into the cab.

I waved to her as we pulled out of the driveway and smiled.

Tour was gonna suck this time around.

**A/n: I would just like to say, This is totally unnatural for me… I really hate writing love stories… They're just so cliché…. However, a very good friend of mine bet me I couldn't do it… So to prove them wrong, I give you this. Thank you for reading, and um… Review? Maybe?**


	6. I Miss You, blink 182

**Jack's POV**

"Dude! Where ya been?" Nate shouted as we boarded the bus.

"I was uh… I was with Alicia." I mumbled

"Are you guys serious? I mean… It seems like you really care about her."

"I do, Nate… I do."

"That's cool… Just don't do anything... stupid. She's a fan, so she knows her way around the message boards." Nate laughed lightly.

I pulled my phone out as I walked to my bunk. It was only 9:45… Early-ish, but late enough to go to bed. I opened up my suitcase and picked up an unfamiliar blue t-shirt and a note fell out.

_Hey Jack._

_This is one of my t-shirts… duh. I figured we could trade. Your Ramones shirt for my dinosaur shirt._

I looked down at the shirt again and it indeed had a dinosaur on it.

_So, you're on tour right now… I don't know what to say about that, but I know I miss you. Two weeks, though, right? Hm…. I love you._

I have a pretty great girlfriend.

I picked up my phone again and dialed Alicia's number.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey babe." I smiled putting the phone onto my shoulder.

"Hey! How's it goin so far?" She asked sweetly.

"Ya know… Just unpacking…"

"Hm.. sounds like a lot of fun." She said sarcastically.

"Well… It could be. Unfortunately I don't have a certain Alicia with me." I smiled wider.

"You perv…"

"What do ya mean?" I said feigning pain.

"You're a pedophile, Jack."

"Am not!"

"Am so!"

"Do you _want_ to keep dating me?" I laughed into the phone.

"Yeah. I do. But we can't tell the press for another few months."

I guess she heard my confused look through the phone, because she continued quickly.

"I'm still 17. In 3 months I turn 18."

"You seriously are making feel bad and pedophile-ish…"

"I'm sorry… If I was there with you I'd be able to make _sure_ that feeling went away."

"And not like that, I'm staying pure until I'm married." She added right as my mind began to wander.

After about 20 more minutes of conversation Andrew ran into my bunk.

"Jack." He said. I pointed to the phone.

"Jack." He said again.

"Hold on a second, Leesh. Andrew is being weird." I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at him.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked

"But you have her number…" I said confused

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssse?" he begged

"Fine," I said holding the phone up again. "Hey? Leesh? Andrew wants to talk to you for a second."

He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm and made the _you stay here _motion.

He sighed and then plopped down like a teenage girl.

"Why haven't you answered my text?" He huffed

_Oh my g-_

"I've sent you two in the last hour!" Andrew whined again.

"Okay… Okay. Yeah that's cool. Kay… Here's Jack." He said and walked away seemingly normal again.

"Huh… That was impressive…." I laughed into the phone.

"I have a gift…." She giggled.

"Where are you?" I asked

"And I'm so sorry.." she sang a little

"I cannot dream"

"I cannot sleep tonight.."

"I miss you, I miss you…" We sang together

Our conversations continued like that for the next week and a half. After that point, they were all filled with 'I miss you', and 'I can't wait to see you', and songs we had heard, or anything to get our mind of not being together.

Two weeks couldn't come sooner….


	7. What's home, anyway?

**a/n: Sorry for taking so long. I just started to school again and it sucks. I have ZERO time. Sorry if I take über long periods to upload.**

**Alicia POV**

Jack was coming home today- wait, no. Jack was not coming _home._ Jack was just going to visit me while they had a break from tour.

I turned and looked into the mirror… Okay… Okay I'm good….

I walked out of my bedroom and into my mother's.

"Hey mom?" I asked nervously, "Mom?"

"Yeah?" She said back

"I'm ready to go…" I said yet again my voice shaking.

"She walked out of her bathroom and cupped my face in hands. "Honey. Why are you so nervous?"

"It's just… I'm scared." I sighed.

"But why?"

"We haven't seen each other in a while… What if he doesn't… What if her isn't interested in me anymore?" I said shakily

"When was the last time you spoke?" She asked

"Last night… What does that have to do with"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he missed me and couldn't wait to see me… I see. I know. He wouldn't of said that if he didn't like me anymore." I nodded. "I love you, my mom. Thank you."

"Now go and see your… friend." She said pushing me through the door.

She still couldn't acknowledge he was my boyfriend…

I got in the car and drove to the airport to pick him up. Nate and Andrew were Just gonna take the tour bus back to….wherever they were.

On the way there I couldn't stop smiling. I was gonna see Jack again….

'My mind tricked me into thinking I got here fast.' I thought when I saw him. Standing there… a little awkwardly blank expression guitar and suitcase in hands… My Jack.

**Outside person**

I saw a man with a guitar case standing there awkwardly. 'Musician… maybe I should give him a lift…' I thought as I saw him drop it and his small bag. I looked over confused and saw a girl, maybe in her early 20's running towards him.

They were about to collide when I the man picked the girl up and spun her around a few times before their lips met.

**Alicia's POV**

"Just like a movie." We breathed together

"I missed you, Jack." I said hugging him tightly.

"If only you knew…" He mumbled back.

We stood there for a while. Did nothing but stare at each other.

We got plenty of "Get a room!" 's and such but, what were we to expect?

When we could finally focus we went to my car and drove back to my house, where he would be staying for a week or so. Just until tour started again.

"Woo! Some Nights is on the radio!" Jack paused "But wait… I thought you didn't listen to pop stations?"

"I don't… With the few exceptions of when you guys, train, or any other good poppy song is on it. But this," I said tapping the radio, "Is an alternative station."

I could see Jack's face go from confused to happy to confused again and then to excited.

"So…. So they're playing us on pop and Alt stations?"

"Yeah, these guys are actually the first people who played We Are Young in Atlanta."

"Wow… That's awesome! I need to meet this DJ or…. Or something. Cause, you know, Atlanta is a pretty big city…" He trailed off

"I think you have… I saw an interview one time and you guys were talking to him."

"Oh… Okay. Well that's cool… Thank You, DJ man I've apparently met!" he shouted

My phone rand and Abandon All Ships(1) blared. Jack quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?

She's driving and I didn't want to take the chance of being in a crash.

This is Jack." He looked at me with his hand over the phone. "How far are we from home?" he asked,

"about 10 minutes" he repeated into the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked after he hung up.

"It was your mom. She was just checking up I guess…"

"Oh, I see." I said breathing heavily. "What's home to you?" I blurted

"Well there's… Where I'm from I guess. The tour bus, you could say."

We looked at each other.

"Fuck it. Alicia, home is with you. I know it's cliché and all, but… Home is where you feel your best. Home is where you feel complete and like nothing is missing. That's with you, Alicia."

I had pulled to the side of the road, since it was an old dirt road.

Jack looked at me when he realized the car had stopped.

"What are you doing?" He said before I kissed him. "What about being home in 10?" he breathed before kissing me back not only longer but hungrier, too.

"Fuck it."


	8. Wild

**A/N: Sorry, guys! I really did mean to update… But school has been stupid, I've been trying to work out lately, and band is more strenuous than ever! I'll try to be back sooner next time, but I can't make any promises! Thanks!**

**Jack's POV**

I can't believe it's been two days, already. And all I've done is bum around Alicia's house…

Alicia's mom likes me, now though… That's good… It kinda sucks that Leesh has to go to school.

Is there a way to get out of school for a week? Huh…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a heard a car rumbling down the drive. 1 door opening

and closing. Someone walking. Keys in the door, and….. ALICIA!

"Hey babe," I said smiling as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Hey babe." She sighed laying her head on my chest. "How's it been?"

"Okay… Have a long day? You sound tired."

"Yeah," she sighed walking to the couch, "You could say that. All those stupid people at school suck… I don't understand why people have to be so bitter for no reason..,"

I looked at her worriedly. "Is someone messing with you? I swear, Leesh, if _anyone_ is so much as _picking_ on you, I will not hesitate to kick their ass."

"You sound like my father, Jack." She laughed.

"And how do you know I'm not?" I laughed sassily

"Because… I wouldn't do _this_ to my father!" Alicia said slowly kissing me. It intensified to a point where we were both laying on the sofa, and unspokenly begging for more.

We stood up and began slowly making our way to her room still kissing as I pushed her against the wall, just enjoying the privacy.

I slowly kissed her neck as she began to moan softly, "How much do you want me _now?"_

She laughed and looked at me in the eyes. "More than ever… But it's not happening. Not today!" I saw her glance at the clock "Now… We have another _whole_ hour…" she trailed and began kissing me again.

**1 hour later**

"Your amazing…" I trailed off.

Alicia laughed, "We didn't even go farther than making out."

"Doesn't matter to me." I grinned. "Just means that there's even _better_ things to occur."

"Whatever" she yelled and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I love you."

"Jack…" she gave me a serious look. "Do you really?"

"I do. I would love you if you gained 300 pounds, I would love you if you told me that you wanted to name a child Deshonqueenesha, I _love _you."

"Good to know… But if we ever get married, no kids named Deshonqueenesha... That's just weird."

She pulled me up and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a place!" she giggled

"Sounds fun…" I trailed off.

We ended up in the kitchen with her pouring a glass of tea.

"You just… You just wanted some tea?"

"Well… yeah. _But_ I wanted to share a glass of tea."

"Why? And isn't that unsanitary?"

"Well, you've never had sweet tea, to my knowledge, and you've never had sweet tea that _I _made. And we don't have to share. Just remember, we _did_ just spend an hour and a half kissing…"

"Good point… That _is_ the most unsanitary thing…ever." We laughed together.

"Oh my… DUDE! THIS IS SO GOOD!" I yelled. "How did I not know about this?"

"Aren't you from New Jersey?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then that's why, Jack! You're from the _north_. Not the _south._ Silly goose."

"Wait!" I shouted, "Did you just call me a goose?"

"Southern saying." Alicia laughed pouring herself a glass. "I'm not even going to try to pull you away from that tea."

"Well…. I don't like it when people pull me away from things I love." I smirked taking a sip out of my glass and hugging her. We heard someone walk in the door and knew it was Alicia's mom.

"Hey, mom!" Leesh shouted.

"He kiddos!"

"It's so weird to be called a kiddo again." I smiled

"Kiddos…. It's a funny word."

"Funny as it may be, it's been like… 10 years since I've been called that."

"You're old." Alicia laughed. Such a beautiful laugh it was.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and fake a hurt look quickly. "You turd!"

"A turd?" she giggled

"Yeah! A _turd_. You turdy-turd-turd."

"You're just nasty!"

"But you looove me! Yeah you looove me!" I sang as I ran around the house.

"You're… You're right, but… Ugh. Whatever, Jack."

**a/n: Again, sorry guys. **


	9. Sorry for the wait guys

**Alicia POV**

I looked at Jack quietly. He was so adorable when he slept… Tomorrow he would have to leave, I'd have another 3 months of school, and then, thank you Lord, tour was over. But I know… I remember how amazing I felt when I found out fun. was coming to my town… I ran and I jumped and did air kicks and yelled and was irreversibly happy. Others should feel that. I put a blanket over him and retired to my own bed. I was gonna need sleep.

**The Next Morning (Jack's POV)**

I awoke to the sounds of someone bustling around and knew I was back on a bus. I got up and hopped out of my bunk and looked at the couch to see Nate looking up at me.

"Nate, what are you doing? It's 5 am." I asked confused

"Couldn't sleep…" he mumbled.

I looked at him and could see the effects of alcohol.

"Nate. Where is it?"

He sighed as he handed me the bottle of Jack Daniels he had hidden.

"Nate. Why?"

"Because… It's always like this right after I leave her…"

I sat down beside him. "I know, buddy. But hey," I said looking over at him. "Just one more month. That's it."

"yeah." He grunted. "It's a good thing I love what I do." He trailed off as he ambled back to his bunk.

I knew he and Rachel had a good thing going. I knew he'd hate himself if he ever messed it up. But I also knew that everything would be okay for them…

I walked to the mini fridge on the bus and picked up a juice box and my phone.

I laid back down in my bunk and flicked through my tumblr aimlessly for a while.

_Woo! So excited for the fun. show tomorrow here in Vegas! _

Is that where we were? Hm… I got up and walked to the window. Sure enough, I could see a desert landscape stretched out past the lot we were in. Taking advantage of the bus being stopped and the cool night air, I stepped outside.

I leaned against the side off the bus, feeling the cool metal against my back, and sighed. Can I handle a month without her? The skypes and the letters and the-

I collapsed suddenly and clutched my knee. "What the fuck..?" I breathed. I looked down and saw a gash, deep and oozing. I tried to stand and saw a shadowy figure before falling down again.

"aw, shit," I muttered quietly into the asphalt.

"Aw, shit, indeed!" the figure, apparently a man, said joyously. He clasped his hands together and squatted down to look me in the eyes.

"What do you want, man?" I breathed slowly

"Your life." He grinned before kicking me in the face and knocking me out.

**a/n: Hate me if you wanna… Thank **Potterwholocked22 **for reminding me this existed, though. **


End file.
